On the inside
by silverthorn1
Summary: When Malfoy and Granger become Head Boy and Head Girl, suspicions are arroused. Are they true?
1. Default Chapter

Hi again.I just read so many D/H fics.*sniffs*.they're so sad..*bursts in tears*.Ah well, I thought, I should try one.here goes.  
  
BTW.thanx to every1 who read my other story and bothered to review it.it's not working.I can't log on!! *boo hoo*  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess Category: Romance/Humor/Angst?? (later on dudes, I have to see whether you like it or not, but this is kind of an introduction) Paring: Draco/Hermione.always go for the impossible.not sure yet though. Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what isn't, isn't.  
  
Before I start, I highly recommend reading Melissa D's story - We'll always have Paris.she deserves at least 5000 reviews, come on pplz, and Their Room, by aleximoon - I like that name, cos my name's Alex.Oh, and the Copper C@t.  
  
Chapter 1: (I gotta keep it a surprise, cos it's a surprise)  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Harry had just received owl post on the train, but whose owl it was, he did not know. Quite strange if you think about it. Draco Malfoy was normally receiving all the mail, but never on the train. He felt, somewhat, triumphant at this, but why? Harry put the feeling down to nerves and the excitement from his birthday.  
  
The message read, "Make your way to the back cabin of the train."  
  
Where were Hermione and Ron? Harry Potter, PI, better start investigating.  
  
************************  
  
At the back cabin of the train.  
  
"Quick!!!!!" Hermione shrieked, "I think he's coming!"  
  
All the Gryffindors were holding a surprise birthday for Harry. They had gotten up extra early, to set up the train. Decorations, balloons, presents, and Ron's favourite, the food. There were Bertie Bott's beans, Chocolate Frogs, tankards of butter beer, pumpkin pasties and tons of sweets from Honeydukes. To top it all off, Hermione had brought a famous muggle "delicacy", mudcake (mmm *licks lips*.my favourite).  
  
At that moment, who should walk in but Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He always had to make a nuisance of himself.  
  
"I didn't know I was so popular among Gryffindors," Malfoy explained in mock surprise.  
  
"We don't!" Hermione snapped. "For your big fat information, it's a surprise belated birthday for Harry!" *sticks her nose in the hair, turns around to face the rest of the Gryffindors*  
  
"Potty?! I didn't know he had a birthday!" Malfoy replied shocked, in a sarcastic tone. Secretly, he was laughing his head off, but that was his personality, the Malfoy personality, to make fun of.  
  
(Now I've started laughing. Yesterday, I went to my friend's house, and we were defacing this Harry Potter poster, changing his name to Hairy Pottyhead.lol)  
  
"By the way, his name is Harry. He, at least has a brain, and knows your name!" Hermione glared triumphantly at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"At least I'm not stuck with that poor redhead over there," Malfoy said, jerking his thumb in Ron's direction.  
  
(It's payback Ron. Quicksilver made me fall in love with Ron (not exactly), and she put me saying "Freckles are cool!!", making me sound like a blonde bimbo (no offense blondes), so yeah)  
  
"Speak for yourself Malfoy, stuck with those useless idiots, Crabbe and Goyle!" Harry had overheard all of this conversation.(Harry just spoke BTW)  
  
This seemed to shut him up. Draco stormed out of the carriage, making his way to the front one. Potty and the Weasel will pay, dearly. Suddenly, his brain lit up with an idea.TBC.  
  
***************************  
  
"Sorry Harry, he ruined your surprise birthday."  
  
Harry grinned. "Don't worry Hermione. It's just great that you all thought of this for me. Remember, it's the thought that counts." (kinda corny/cheesy, but I like it)  
  
Everyone tucked in to the food after singing Harry "Happy Birthday". It was Harry's 8th year at Hogwarts (remember - my story). The food was great, especially the mudcake (mmm - imagine Homer Simpson).  
  
"Present time!" Hermione called.  
  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors rushed over to the presents. Hermione noticed something was not right. The presents she and Ron had given him were missing. Malfoy, she thought, curse him.  
  
"Ron, I need to speak with you quickly!" While Harry was opening his presents, Ron's face was becoming bright red, then blue, then purple! Hermione was panicking. Normally, Ron wouldn't get as angry as this, but he will never learn, she thought. There's a time for everything.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I have a present, which we want to give to you later."  
  
"Thanks heaps, Ron and Hermione."  
  
*****************************  
  
In Malfoy's train carriage.  
  
Draco was thinking to himself.  
  
So that goody goody Granger thinks she can get away with insulting the Malfoy family name, she better think again. Granger needs to learn some respect. She will pay..  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that.I would like to thank my beta reader *drum roll.* the Copper C@t. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pay Back?

A/N: How did u like that? I know it was more humor, but you just have to wait and see..  
  
Chapter 2: Pay back??? (you have to think about this pun)  
  
The train screeched to a stop. They saw the magnificent castle, Hogwarts, brilliantly outline against the sunset. Draco stepped outside his carriage, and was looking forward to the sorting. He had visited the first years, and had found many promising Slytherins. Although, none of them would be as great as himself, for he was a Malfoy, but not just any Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy - the arrogant, self-righteous prig that he was. Nonetheless, all the girls liked him anyway, except for that Granger. Draco felt a challenge coming on.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was good to be back at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny were making their way to their dormitories, hoping that this semester would at least give them a chance to have fun. After Voldemort had been killed, all students had tonnes of work to catch up with. It was study, study, and more study. It had taken a toll, even on Hermione. Ah well, she still liked this old school, and having and 8th year wasn't a bad idea, apart from the fact that she still had to put up with Malfoy's arrogance.  
  
******************************  
  
The sorting.  
  
"Stephanie Khoo. Hufflepuff." "Victoria Lui. Ravenclaw." "Alex Baumgart. Gryffindor." "Michelle Tso (pronounced cho). Slytherin."  
  
A cheer went up from each house, especially Slytherin, as Michelle cracked her knuckles, one by one.  
  
(these are my friends, including me)  
  
The feast began. As the drinks were always poured out before hand, Malfoy had slipped a bit of his extra spicy chilli juice into Hermione's glass. Those 3 always sat in the same place, those goody goodies. Just watching them made his stomach twist and turn. Payback time has come.or so he thought.  
  
Food platters appeared out of thin air. They were filled with plump, juicy fowls, baked potatoes, pumpkin pastries, and other wizard delicacies. Harry and Hermione watched, stunned, as Ron tore of all the meat on his chicken leg.  
  
Hermione reached for her glass. Finally, Draco thought. But nothing happened. Draco reached for his glass. His tongue was burning, his mouth on fire. That insipid wizard Goyle! He better be running for his life. If you want something, you have to do it yourself!  
  
***************************  
  
Malfoy watched the beautiful Hermione leave the Great Hall. What the hell!? Why was he, Malfoy calling Granger beautiful, let alone Hermione?! Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked down to the dungeons. He would just have to work harder, to make sure he didn't watch them that much. She probably put a spell on herself to make Potty and the Weasel like her. Now to meet the new Slytherin.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hello Michelle, my name's Draco." Malfoy introduced himself to the new Slytherin.  
  
"I've heard about you, Malfoy. You forget who my friends are, so don't push your luck. Not all first years will let you push them around!" Michelle responded coolly. With that remark, she stomped back in to her room. Wait till Alex, Steph and Vicky heard about this.  
  
Malfoy was shocked! Smart arse, he thought, too smart. At least he still had those 2 presents Granger had kindly given him. Draco sat down to open the parcels. "Quidditch through the ages, 2nd edition". That would be interesting, seeing as the first Quidditch match was coming up in a couple of weeks. Ah, invisi ink...and a scroll?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Ron had broken the news to him, Malfoy had stolen the presents, but how? The crime scene - a room full of Gryffindors, and she had been arguing with him. Harry had been fine with the news, and Ron had vowed to teach him a lesson.  
  
"Ron, I don't think that's such a good idea, but maybe I could hex him or something, seeing as he pisses me off so much sometimes, and well, I feel I need something to do, with exams and all that over."  
  
Ron and Harry reluctantly agreed, but they were also worried. What if something happened to her? Silence filled the air. Where was the new Gryffindor? No one had seen her since the meal!  
  
*******************  
  
Each of the four new students had immediately gone to their dormitories. They had received a map, which had been posted to them from the twins, via owl post. (the twins had already left) It showed all the secret passages in and out of the dormitories. They didn't even need the passwords to get in and out of the other house's dormitories. Alex had decided that they meet in the Center Chamber, which joined the 4 paths together.  
  
Once everyone was there, Michelle told her story. Alex had been up to the teacher's staff meeting. They were going to have a student head for each house, and a Head Boy and Head Girl. Malfoy, was Head Boy, as well as the student leader (surprise, surprise), and Hermione Granger - Head Girl and Captain of the house. The others hadn't been decided yet.  
  
"Now all we have to do, is put our plans in to action!" Stephanie whispered excitedly.  
  
"Not so fast!" bellowed a voice in the background. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Shit!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, not that prat, Malfoy!" Alex moaned.  
  
"I am not a prat, thank you very much! I am Head Boy, and you will do well to respect me. Hmph!"  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah Vicky?"  
  
"Camera's rolling!"  
  
With that Michelle made her move. Uh oh, Draco thought. Better hex her. Easier said than done. Michelle had landed a punch on his eye, and 2 more in his stomach. Malfoy fled for his life. He stopped at the exit, to fix his bruises. Wait till I get you, he thought. Then, he remembered their conversation. Granger - Head Girl? Who would have thought!  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I know it doesn't fit into the genre yet, but I did say you have to wait. 


	3. Author's Note

I am back..  
  
A/N: All people in my story are fictional..(is that even a word??)..as for my friends' names, their first names are real, but the surnames aren't, k?  
  
I'm currently writing a lot for the next few chapters, but I need to ask a few questions..what time of year do they start at Hogwarts? I think it's like the end of July, or the beginning of August, but I can't be bothered to read the book again!  
  
(I'm just very lazy)..  
  
Sorry, but if you reply, I'll write more..  
  
~Silverthorn~ 


End file.
